A Lost Thought
by Mystic Storys
Summary: After finding out that Mika is still alive and so much more Yu feels overwhelmed and there is only one place he feels can give him clarity and security.


Yu sat on the roof as he looked up at the stars. It was an old habit; whenever he wanted to be alone he would always climb up onto the roof and lie there, sometimes for hours. No one, well except Akane, ever knew about his secret hide out so he felt it was the best place to be alone for a bit. It had been a while since the last time he felt he needed time on the roof, ever since leaving the Vampire City actually. After seeing Mika again though, and finding out that he was now a vampire the roof was the only place he wanted to be.

Between the discovery of Mika being alive but now a vampire and everything that happened during the battle in Shinjuku, though all he really knew was what he had been told due to the fact that for some reason he had passed out in the middle of it. Everything had just become a lot for him to take in and for now Yu just wanted to be able to go through it on his own.

He was lost in his thought but also had a sense of clarity he could not have anywhere else. Everything, especially finding out Mika was alive and also aligned with the Vampires gave him a lot to think about. Though his friends tried to be supportive and wanted to help he really just wanted to be left alone. As he sorted through his thoughts he slowly began lulling himself to sleep.

* * *

"I thought I would find you here. Did you and Mika get in another fight?" a voice from behind spoke out and for some reason it made Yu's heart feel lighter. It was Akane.

"What are you doing here?" Yu asked in absolute shock and looking down noticed that he was 13 again and that he didn't recognize where they were. Confused as he was about the whole scenario all he could manage to do was look at Akane.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' I was looking for you silly," she responded as she took a seat next to him. Yu felt as if he couldn't move nor speak, afraid that if he did he would do something wrong and she would disappear.

Noting his serious expression she smiled and teasingly asked, "aren't you going to complain about me sitting too close?"

Yu snapped back into the moment and quickly turned away hiding his slightly red face, as he quickly responded, "No Why would I? We are family," he slowly turned to face Akane again and shyly asked "right?"

Her smile grew even bigger, reaching even her eyes as it lit up her whole face as she happily responded "right!"

The whole ordeal made Yu feel slightly awkward and though normally he would do anything to end the embarrassing conversation, but he was kind of enjoying it. He liked seeing Akane look so happy. While living in the hell of the Vampire City, she filled a motherly role in their family; she took on the burden of caring for them and feed them and being there when they, when he, needed her most.

She was the only one who ever figured out his hiding place; ever since the first time Yu wanted to hide away from Mika and everyone else from the Hyakuya Orphanage she was able to find him. He always thought it had to do something with the fact that she was patient and paid attention. They were probably the qualities that made her such a good mother figure for all of them, that and the way she always helped us smile.

A thought suddenly hit him with a pang of guilt and regret. Images of their last day instantly flooded his mind; everything from the two of them sitting on the roof to everyone having their first curry dinner in years to watching his family being torn to shreds by Lord Ferid. He hung down his head, feeling the weight of the memories. He eventually managed to muster a "Thank you and sorry."

A puzzled look crossed Akane's face, "what are you sorry about?"

"For that day, for getting you all killed," sobbing sounds began to escape Yu, "I wasn't… I wasn't able to protect any of you and then I abandoned you."

"Don't be silly –"

Yu cut her off before she could say anything. "It's my fault. If I… if I was stronger. No even more, if I wasn't so selfish. The only reason Mika ever got that map, the reason everyone was so easily taken as bait, it was all because of me. I wasn't happy enough just being together I wanted more and that got all of you killed and got Mika turned into a vampire. It's all my fault! I am the –"

"Stop it!" Akane grabbed Yu's face and made him look at her, "you survived Yu. You rejoined the world and now you're building a life for yourself. You make that day worth it everyday just by living your life the best you can."

Yu began to shed tears and Akane grabbed him into an embrace, "You saved us. Even if you are the only one that survived, we all escaped. You freed us. The Vampire City was no life to live, you were just the only one brave enough to admit." Akane pulled away from Yu and looked him in the eye, "I am forever grateful for what we did that day, we all are Yu."

She wiped away his tears and with a smile said, "We are always with you Yu, you're family. None of us regret that day and the decision we made so neither should you. No more guilt, please just keep living and keep moving forward for all of us. Promise?"

* * *

Yu's eyes slowly began to open to the bright morning sky. In a low murmur he uttered, "I promise."


End file.
